Different
by eunkim
Summary: "Aku hanya berbeda seperti type namja yang kau mau. Aku hanya berbeda. Aku tidak bisa menjadi namja yang baik.Kau memilih untuk tersakiti karena aku. Aku berbeda. Jauh di lubuk hatiku yang paling dalam, aku sangat mencintaimu. Jangan tinggalkan aku seandainya aku adalah namja yang buruk." –Kim Jongin.


Tittle : Different

Cast :

Do Kyungsoo as Kyungsoo

Kim Jongin as Jongin

Other Cast :

Byun Baekhyun

Park Chanyeol

Oh Sehun

Lu Han

Leght : Chaptered

Rate : T

Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Drama.

Summary : "Aku hanya berbeda seperti type namja yang kau mau. Aku hanya berbeda. Aku tidak bisa menjadi namja yang baik. Kau memilih untuk tersakiti karena aku. Aku berbeda. Jauh di lubuk hatiku yang paling dalam, aku sangat mencintaimu. Jangan tinggalkan aku seandainya aku adalah namja yang buruk." –Kim Jongin.

Author's note : Huwaa, aku baru nyoba buat FF nih wkwk castnya KaiSoo dong /kobar bendera KaiSoo shipper/ Okay, maafkan saya kalau ceritanya kurang nyambung, drama banget, alurnya pasaran atau ceritanya absurd dan maaf kalau ada typo bertebaran, dan FF ini asli dari otak saya yang buntu ini/? Sip. Gue kebanyakan bacot, so, Happy Reading yaa

**WARNING!**

**YAOI! OOC!**

**KALAU GAK SUKA**, **TINGGAL KLIK TOMBOL CLOSE atau BACK**

**DON'T BE A PLAGIATOR AND SILENT READER**!

Wokeh, Action!

_Dyopororoo_

.

.

.

**Chapter 1**

"Jongin-ah, apakah menurutmu ini bagus?" Tanya seorang namja bermata bulat kepada namja yang bernama Jongin sambil memperlihatkan boneka pororo yang ia dapat di _game center_ kemarin.

"Hm, terlihat mirip denganmu Kyungsoo." Ucap Jongin kepada Kyungsoo –_namja_ bermata bulat– sambil terkekeh. Kyungsoo lalu mempoutkan bibirnya kesal karena candaan Jongin.

"Ya! Kau! Aku marah denganmu. Jangan bicara kepadaku." Ucap Kyungsoo dengan nada dingin yang terkesan merajuk dan langsung memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain.

"Yasudah." Jawab Jongin sekenanya lalu tersenyum kecil menatap Kyungsoo yang menggerutu sebal. Kyungsoo beranjak dari duduknya sambil menggendong bonekanya lalu pergi meninggalkan Jongin dengan wajah yang ditekuk dan bibir yang mengerucut lucu.

Selalu. Selalu seperti itu, jika Kyungsoo menanyakan kepada Jongin tentang "Apa ini bagus?", "Apa ini cocok untukku?", dan "Apakah kau suka ini?" pasti Jongin akan menjawab dengan kata "Hm", "Ya", "Bila kau suka aku juga suka", tanpa memberi komentar lain. Dan berujung dengan Kyungsoo yang merajuk dan pergi. Dan berulang kali pula Jongin membiarkan sang kekasih merajuk padanya tanpa ada niat untuk mencarinya, yang ada di pikiran Jongin adalah Kyungsoo pasti akan mencarinya lagi.

Kyungsoo tak mungkin rela bila berlama-lama merajuk pada Jongin. Hanya karena satu alasan. 'Kyungsoo sangat mencintai Jongin dan ia tak mau kehilangan Jongin, meskipun berulang kali juga Jongin membiarkannya merajuk seperti tadi tanpa ada niat untuk menghiburnya.'

.

.

Kyungsoo berjalan di koridor sekolah hendak menuju ke perpustakaan. Saat ditengah jalan menuju ke perpustakaan, dengan tak sengaja Kyungsoo menolehkan kepalanya ke arah lapangan basket, ternyata ada dua orang manusia yang ia kenal atau sebut saja _dua sahabatnya_ sedang berciuman mesra disana. Kyungsoo yang masih terfokus ke arah Baekhyun dan Chanyeol –dua sahabat Kyungsoo yang sedang berciuman mesra– tidak menyadari jika ada seseorang yang sedang berjalan dengan tergesa didepannya. Dan alhasil–

**BRUK**

Kyungsoo jatuh terduduk ke belakang dengan pipi yang memerah lalu meringis karena pantatnya dengan tidak elit mencium lantai.

"Ah, mianhae sun–eh, Kyungsoo hyung. Maaf. Aku tak sengaja menabrakmu, aku sedang buru-buru. Apakah kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya seorang _hoobae_, yang Kyungsoo tau bernama Oh Sehun. Pria populer yang terkenal dingin dan tampan disekolahnya sekelas dengan Jongin–kekasihnya– , dan ia adalah pacar Luhan –sahabat baiknya– lalu mengulurkan tangannya kearah Kyungsoo.

Kungsoo mendonggakkan kepalanya menatap Sehun dan tersenyum. Ia membalas uluran tangan Sehun, lalu segera bangkit.

"Gwenchannayo Sehun-ah. Aku baik-baik saja. Ngomong-ngomong kenapa kau terburu-buru? Bukannya ini masih jam pelajaran? Apakah kau membolos?"

Tanya Kyungsoo bertubi-tubi, menatap penasaran kepada Sehun sambil menepuk-nepuk celananya yang kotor. Dan tatapannya teralih saat ia meningat sesuatu. Kyungsoo menoleh cepat kearah lapangan basket, –kosong. Ia lalu menunduk dengan wajah yang memerah.

"Hm, bukan. Aku tidak membolos hyung. Aku izin permisi sebentar, dua hari lagi aku akan berangkat ke China menjenguk nenek Luhan bersama Luhan. Dan sekarang aku akan mencari passport. Lalu hyung mengapa disini? Apakah hyung membolos? Kau kan anak teladan mengapa berani bolos?" Tanya Sehun balik sambil terkekeh. Dengan sigap Kyungsoo memukul jidat mulus sang _hoobae_ dengan sedikit keras

"Ah, Sakit " Ucap Sehun sambil mengelus pelan jidatnya.

"Dikelasku tidak ada guru. Daripada aku diam termenung di kelas dan mengantuk, lalu aku memutuskan ke perpustakaan untuk mengerjakan tugas dari Jung sosaengnim. Yasudah, sana pergi. Dan berhati-hatilah dijalan, Sehunnie." Ucap Kyungsoo dengan diiringi senyum manisnya.

"Ne hyung, Annyeong." Jawab Sehun tersenyum dan melambaikan tangannya ke arah Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo mengangguk singkat ke arah Sehun tak lupa juga senyum manis yang masih mengembang di bibirnya. Lalu Sehun bergegas pergi meninggalkan sekolah.

Ia menghela nafas pelan dan menunduk, mengingat tadi pasangan ChanBaek yang bercumbu mesra membuat pipinya memanas lagi.

Dengan langkah cepat, ia melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju perpustakaan dan tak menyadari seseorang yang tengah menatapnya dibalik pohon yang berada di pinggir lapangan basket dengan senyum tipis yang mengembang di wajahnya.

.

.

.

Bel pulang telah dibunyikan sekitar 15 menit yang lalu. Murid-murid lainnya sudah pergi meninggalkan sekolah, tetapi ada saja murid yang belum pulang karena ada urusan tertentu.

Tak berbeda dengan _namja_ bermata bulat ini yang masih enggan untuk bangkit dari kursinya. Ia sedari tadi hanya menatap pintu kelasnya dengan tatapan gusar.

Orang yang ia tunggu belum juga menampakkan batang hidungnya. Dengan malas, Kyungsoo menenggelamkan wajahnya di antara kedua lengannya yang ia gunakan sebagai bantalan dan berkali-kali menghembuskan nafasnya dengan kasar. Lalu ia mulai terlelap karena mungkin ia kelelahan.

Sampai satu jam berlalu, orang yang ditunggu Kyungsoo akhirnya melangkahkan kakinya kedalam kelas.

"Kyung." Ujar seorang _namja_ tersebut kepada Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo tak menjawabnya. Sedikit mengernyitkan alisnya heran, _namja_ _tampan_ tadi menghampiri Kyungsoo lebih dekat, lalu duduk di kursi disamping Kyungsoo tertidur.

"Kyungsoo." Ucap Jongin dengan lembut sembari mengelus surai hitam kelam milik kekasihnya itu.

Merasa ada yang mengelus rambutnya, Kyungsoo menggeliat kecil lalu menolehkan kepalanya kesamping dan menemukan sosok Jongin yang ia tunggu kehadirannya. Jongin tersenyum lembut.

"Jonginnie" Ucap Kyungsoo dengan manja dan memeluk tubuh kekasihnya dengan posesif. Jongin hanya bisa menyunggingkan senyumannya lagi tanpa dilihat oleh Kyungsoo dan mengelus sayang kepala Kyungsoo mendapati kekasihnya yang manja seperti saat ini. J

ongin suka itu. Jongin menyukai sifat manja dan kekanakan yang Kyungsoo miliki, menurut Jongin itu sangat menggemaskan ketimbang boneka pororo yang selalu Kyungsoo katakan menggemaskan.

"Kenapa baru datang? Aku sempat tidur tadi. Maafkan aku soal aku merajuk tadi. Aku mencintaimu Jongin" Ucap Kyungsoo sambil mendonggakkan kepalanya menatap Jongin yang sedang menatapnya dengan tatapan kasih sayang.

Kyungsoo tersenyum. "Meskipun kau selalu dingin padaku, tapi aku menyadari kau sangat mencintaiku, Jongin." Batin Kyungsoo.

"Mianhae, tadi aku ada rapat di club tari. Ada seorang murid yang minta bergabung. Mianhae membuatmu menunggu lama. Aku mencintaimu juga, Kyung" Jawab Jongin seadanya. Lalu mengecup singkat Heart-shaped lips Kyungsoo–nya. Kyungsoo tersenyum simpul dan mengganggukkan kepalanya.

"Gwenchanna," Ucap Kyungsoo lembut.

"Kajja, kita pulang." Ucap Jongin dengan nada dingin lalu beranjak dari duduknya dan menuju keluar kelas Kyungsoo, menunggu kekasihnya di depan pintu kelas sembari menetralkan detakan jantungnya yang berpacu dengan cepat.

Kyungsoo menghela nafasnya pelan. Lagi– batinnya. Tak lama kemudian Kyungsoo menghampiri Jongin dan memamerkan senyuman khasnya lagi. Melupakan rasa sakit yang sempat hinggap di hatinya.

"Kajja!" Seru Kyungsoo bersemangat sambil menggandeng lengan Jongin dan mereka bergegas pulang dengan wajah yang terus menyunggingkan senyuman. Walaupun hanya senyum tipis yang diperlihatkan oleh Jongin.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBCorEND?**

**Maaf kalau banyak typo atau ceritanya ngebosenin wkwk semoga banyak yang rivew ya xD**

**RIVEWW JUSEYOOOOO! DITUNGGU YAKKKK**


End file.
